1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the hand wrapping of threaded fittings and in particular to a hand tool therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the present invention of a portable hand tool, hand wraps were made without the use of a tool and the inadequate contact between the tape and the threads resulted in poor bonding, causing slipping and unraveling of the tape. Further, hand wrapping is subject to waste, through dirt, tearing and general handling.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hand tool wrap giving a uniform, high-quality wrap for sealing male pipe threads in the shop and on the job site. The hand tool wrap utilizes full contact area of the threads, rather than just the crests as in previous hand wrapping, to achieve a far superior bond with excellent shelf life.
It is another object of the invention to provide a hand tool that will accommodate a variety of different standard sizes with no changing of parts.